


Where A Kiss Determines Tomorrow's Weather

by pooferwoofer



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amethyst tries to keep her mouth shut, Angst, But they'll go through this together, Connie is scared, Connie is traumatized, Connverse is a need, Corrupted Gems, Corrupted curses, F/F, F/M, Fluff, For heck i know it could be sin, Garnet goes blank, Ice Powers, Im a slow writer so bear with me, Its not a frozen au, Lapis and peridot tries their best to be useful, Little frozen references, Lol jk no sin here babes, Mental Health Issues, Oh one more thing, Okay maybe some dirty joke references, Pearl tries to make it right, Ruby's trying to help steven cope with his feelings, Sapphire is connie's mentor, Steven cries at night, Steven is there, The maheswarans are worried for their daughter, but something like that, dilemma, first fic, idk - Freeform, just a little, oopsie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 23:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10707876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pooferwoofer/pseuds/pooferwoofer
Summary: It wasn't something she expected. She would always be caution on her missions. Never touch something mysterious, never back down from a fight, always be ready for something unexpected, but curiousity once killed the cat, and now it's killing her.And now she's frozen, and he's trying to get her back.





	Where A Kiss Determines Tomorrow's Weather

_"Connie? Connie?"_

Connie woke up. She found herself lying in her dark room. Bright rays of sunshine creeping in between the curtains from her window as the early birds chirped telling her that it was morning. She rubbbed her eyes and checked at her alarm clock. _"9.34 a.m?"_ She thought to herself, _"Ah, of course, I slept in, again."_ . 9.34 a.m. isn't really late, but they were rules in the Maheswaran household. As she rolled her eyes, her moods changed as she felt her eyes feeling crusty and her cheeks felt a little wet. "What the-? Was I... crying?"

It felt strange, she didn't remember what happened the night before. Well, actually she did. And all she did was finishing one of her new novels Steven brought for her as her mother asked her to stop reading and sleep. Well, she did finished her book, but you can say she didn't really sleep afterwards either, looking back at her diary, seeing the picture of Steven she framed and put on her study desk, went to the kitchen and quietly drank some water. She wasn't really sleepy, but it was for the best that she at least closed her eyes and let dream world tackle her in her mind. Ah yes, dream world. What did she dreamed about?

She couldn't remember, all she remember was.. Steven calling out to her? Steven asking for help? She couldn't really recognise his face, but it was his voice. She remembered she was petrified for whatever reason. She remembered herself shaking violently. She remembered Steven reaching his hand out to her? Steven's voice was also in complete agony, but why?

She didn't know.

She started feeling worried. "What's happening..?" She mumbled as suddenly a loud knock was heard from her door. "Connie? Connie?! Are you still sleeping? Oh dear, your sleeping-in habits are getting a little bit carried away, young lady! I'm going to have to talk to your father about this!" The female voice nagged outside the room.

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" Connie replied, hopping down from her bed and walked sloppishly towards her closet to get ready for the day, "j-just don't tell dad!!" She shouted as she hurriedly went into the bathroom and slammed the door. "Yeah, don't blame me if you're father is taking out the abacus tonight!" Mrs. Maheswaran, or what Steven used to call her, Dr. Maheswaran warned her daughter as she went back down stairs.

"Teens..." she mumbled and sighed as she reached the last step.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Mom! I'm going to Steven's!" Connie shouted as she hurried outside. "What? What's the occasion?" The woman shouted from the living room. It was Sunday, so no school for Connie, but Dr. Maheswaran got work, but that's not till 11.00 a.m. "The gems are going on another mission, remember? I asked your permission yesterday!" She gleefully cheered as she waited for Steven to pick her up.

Dr. Maheswaran got outside to join her, "Did you bring all the safety suppleme-" "First aid, check. Extra clothes, check. Some snacks, check. Rose's sword... I'm pretty sure it's there considering it's literally popping out the bag" The young girl chuckled. "Well, just, be careful, okay honey?" Dr. Maheswaran hugged her daughter, "Yes, mother." Connie replied as she broke the hug.

And suddenly, a big flash of light shone as a portal appeared and out comes Steven Universe with his trusted lion. "Hey, Connie! Oh, hello Dr. Maheswaran!" The boy greeted the two ladies. "Hello, Steve-" "HI, STEVEN!" The young Maheswaran replied. "Connie, you really need to stop cutting me off." Dr. Maheswaran sneered and earned a chuckle from Steven. "Say, Connie, you ready for our mission?" The young Universe asked as he held his hand out towards her. But then something hit her,

 _"My dream..."_ She thought.

Suddenly, her vision adjusted to a crying Steven holding out his hand to her too. They were in a blizzard, and somehow, the cold didn't bother her, but it bothered Steven, and she was backing away from him? She didn't understand what was happening. Her insticts were telling her that they weren't even supposed to be there? But they were, and Steven was freezing, but at the same time crying? _"Connie, please, we can go through this together. I believe in you, don't you believe me too?"_ The boy said comfortingly, but it didn't quite work considering with the situation they're in.

_"Connie..."_

_"Connie..."_

"Connie..?"

Her head got back to reality. There they were again, Steven on top of Lion, reaching out his hand to her. "Connie? Don't you want to get going?" He asked her again. "Huh? Oh, oh, yeah! S-sorry... I kind of zoned out a little bit." She nervously chuckled. She took his hand and got on top of Lion, putting her bag down in place.

"Bye, mother!" She said out to Dr. Maheswaran. "Goodbye Connie, goodbye Steven. And Connie, make sure to come home before-" But before her mother finished talking, Lion had already let out a loud roar and hopped into the portal he made.

"-d-dinner..." She managed to continue. ~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, people! I'm kind of new to fic writing lmao. Maybe some of y'all might know me as syafiindahouse from tumblr or even pooferwoofer from ig (but my ig is basically a personal place so tumblr it is!^) Let's just say I had a headcanon for this thing and I thought of experimenting with this. I hope I could get some support as fic writing is not the best thing i'm at. Oh! And sorry for the short chapter,,, i swear i'll try my best to write longer in the future, so for now this is just something like the introduction thing. So until then, constructive criticism and kudos are always welcome. <3 :)


End file.
